Master Island Adventure
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: Hey everyone! I had to redo and repost my songfic due to guideline rules. However, this is still a oneshot that puts together Ash with Latias and Meloetta... but now, Anabel and Roxie are now Ash's companions! Check this out! R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!
1. Intro

Ash Ketchum- Future Pokémon Master

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hey everyone! How are you all doing? Hope you had a great Valentine's Day. I had this idea stuck in my head some time, and now I thought it would be best to put it on paper, so to speak.

I'm sure all of you know of Meloetta parting from Ash and his friends in the Pokémon cartoon series. I was REALLY hoping that Ash would have a Mythical or Legendary Pokémon by his side! Myself and my girlfriend thought it would be about time since he would gain one… but alas, it was not meant to be.

I have also been playing my _**Pokémon Black Version 2**_ Nintendo DS game I got for Christmas, and I have to say… I was freaked out big time when I saw Iris was the Pokémon Champion! I mean, that little hypocritical brat becoming a Champion?! To me, that's just not right!

I'm also re-doing this on a part of someone saying that it would be removed and myself penalized due to guideline rules. So, it's going to be a one-shot instead of a songfic. Hope you enjoy it!)

* * *

It was March 8th, 2013. The weather was warm and mild, the spring air fresh and clean. There was a huge celebration in the Unova region, upon the high peak of Victory Road. At the Pokémon League building, everyone was bearing witness to the crowning of their region's new Champion. Now, most would be thinking it was Ash Ketchum who would be crowned Champion. The young man had endured a lot since his journey from Pallet Town so long ago, and fought his way to the top. Alas, it was not he would be crowned Champion. It would be his friend and traveling companion, the one who wanted to become a Dragon Master… the young lady Iris!

Ash was among the many people, mostly Gym Leaders and the Frontier Brains, that were invited to personally witness the crowning of the new Champion. He was smiling and clapping, seeing his friend receiving a truly remarkable title. However, none could see the sadness and pain in his eyes, not even his other friend Cilan the former Gym Leader of the Struation City. As he saw Iris, in her newly minted Champion dress, receiving the title of Pokémon Champion from the champions of the other regions, he remembered what happened a few days prior:

* * *

_{Flashback}_

_Ash was facing off against Iris, both of them down to their last Pokémon, in the Unova League semi-finals. Both of them have gone all out against one another, and the excitement was building up! Iris had only Haxorus left, her little Axew evolved during their journey. Ash had only Pikachu left, and the little guy was trying hard to stay in the fight._

_Ash commanded, "Pikachu, use Electro Ball! Full power!". Pikachu gathered as much power as he had left, forming it into a compact ball of electricity on his tail. He ran straight towards Haxorus, wanting badly to win for his friend._

_Iris commanded, "Haxorus, use Outrage! Go right through that attack!". The large dragon roared, his body now covered in powerful flames. He charged at Pikachu, who flung the electric ball straight at him! The attack hit its target, causing the area to be covered in dust due to the explosion._

_Pikachu landed on the ground, wanting to see if his attack did the job. However… the dust parted to show Haxorus only slightly fazed by the attack, and still covered in the Outrage dragon flames. It shot forward like a cannon, and delivered critical blows to the small Pokémon!_

_Ash yelled out, "PIKACHU!". It would be the last thing Pikachu heard before it was slammed hard into the arena wall, where his eyes were all swirly, indicating that he was knocked out._

_The referee called out, "Pikachu is unable the battle! That means the victor is Haxorus… and the match goes to Iris!". The crowd started to cheer loudly, and Iris was ecstatic. She went over and hugged her dragon friend, who returned the gesture as they celebrated their victory._

_Ash, however… he looked down as his eyes were covered by his cap. He went to his friend/partner, kneeling down and picking up the injured electric mouse. Pikachu managed to open his eyes a little, looking up at his friend. He managed a small cry before passing out. Ash smiled at his friend, his brown eyes showing signs of tears. "You did wonderful, buddy. You did great. Now… get some rest. I'll take you all to the Pokémon Center." he whispered._

_Ash turned around to see Iris and her friend waving to the crowd, smiles on their faces as the people cheered for her. Ash slowly walked out underneath the tunnel entrance/exit way. This one thought came through his mind as he made his way to the Pokémon Center:_

'_Why? Why do I always… lose?'_

_{End flashback}_

* * *

He was greeted by his friends after that, Cilan wanted to make sure that Ash was okay. The young man hid his true feelings well, smiling and saying that he was alright. Iris went to them and congratulated Ash on a good job in going against her. He merely smiled and said that he was glad to face such a strong opponent. The young man was kind enough to stay through the events, watching his friend take on Alder the Unova League's champion in the finals. It was close match, but Iris defeated him and gained the title of Unova's new Champion.

Cynthia, the Sinnoh region's Champion, put a crown on Iris and declared, "People of Unova, I give you Iris! Your new Champion!". Cheers erupted everywhere, confetti raining down on all as the new Champion smiled and waved at them all. Iris was completely soaking everything in, wanting to enjoy her special night.

The guests and other Champions were now mingling with one another, talking and also showing their treasured Pokémon. Ash saw this opportunity to slip away, wanting to be alone for a while. He looked down at Pikachu, the little mouse seeing his friend troubled. Ash patted his head and requested, "Pikachu, please stay here with Iris and the others. I'll… I'll be right back.

He made his way out of the party, slipping through a side exit and going to one of the top plateau's that adorned Victory Road. He sighed, looking up at the sky that had plenty of stars out for him to see. He looked at them and wondered, 'Why? Why is it that in the League… when victory is so close I can taste it… only for it to be pulled away?'. He had recollected all of his victories and defeats in all of the regions League's he had been in so far, and he saw that most of the time… he just always came up a bit short in the end.

His eyes formed tears, looking up at the heavens and asking, "Is my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master just that? A dream?". Ash was losing hope, and now at a critical moment in his life. That was when he saw someone he did not expect at all to see. Coming out before him, appearing from out of thin air… was Meloetta and Latias!

Ash did not know this, but he was being followed by these two for some time. Meloetta, after being in the Guardian's tribe care for some time after the incident with Team Rocket, was very bored with the protective and peaceful life. She had gotten a taste of life and adventure with Ash, and soon decided that instead of living in protection… she would live a life of adventure and excitement, with her dear Ash by her side. The little female Pokémon was in love with Ash, and felt that she belonged with him. So when the time came, she bid her guardian friends farewell, and took off to find the human who had her heart.

Along the way, she met with Latias from Altomare. The Dragon/Psychic type also was looking for Ash, and Meloetta was surprised to find another female Legendary Pokémon who was looking for him. The beautiful red and white dragon explained on what Ash did to gain her heart, and needless to say, Meloetta understood her feelings clearly. The two decided to band together, and with their abilities, managed to find Ash battling in the League. The two cheered for him, of course. However, they grew very concerned for him when he lost to Iris. The sad feelings emanating from him was palpable for them, the two wanting to go down and comfort the young man. But with all the humans around, they dare not chance exposing themselves.

Now with Ash all alone, they could now do what they wanted to do. The young man was startled and exclaimed, "Meloetta?! Latias?! W-What are you doing here?!".

Meloetta spoke through her psychic powers, "_Ash Ketchum, what is wrong? What pains your heart?_". The small Pokémon got comfortable, sitting now in Ash's lap. Latias moved over behind him, the dragon floating close.

Ash signed, the shock of seeing the two Legendary/Mythical Pokémon fading as he was asked the question. He rubbed her head, a small strained smile on. "W-What makes you think something is wrong? Everything is fine." he replied. However, that got only a frown from both ladies and a whap on the back of the head courtesy of Latias.

Latias scolded with her psychic powers, "_Do not take us for fools, Ash! We feel your emotions! We feel your spirit! Please… tell us what is wrong._". Meloetta nodded her head, wanting to find out what was wrong with her love so she could comfort him.

Ash smiled sheepishly, seeing that there was no way to fool them. However, the moment passed and Ash's eyes turned towards the heavens. The stars twinkled for them, Ash feeling a bit at peace here. He replied softly, "I'm… I'm… I'm just so depressed right now. Angry too.". He body started to shake slightly as his feelings started to bubble forth to the surface, suppressed frustration now being released.

"I… I just don't understand it. Every time I enter a League, every time I try to reach for the top… I get defeated, humiliated even! Last time in the Sinnoh League, I lost to someone who used a Darkrai and Latios! I was trounced easily! And now here in the Unova League… I'm… I'm just so confused and upset! I… I don't know what to do now…" he confessed. Ash was just feeling miserable, not only for his loss in the League, but for also telling his friends his, in his view, pointless problem. However, at the same time, he felt a little bit better on saying his feelings. Feelings that he kept under for some time.

Meloetta felt his pain, and just snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest, feeling and hearing his heartbeat. Latias also pressed her body into his back, both female Pokémon wanting to deliver comfort to their love interest. It lasted for a few minutes, Ash kept on looking to the heavens, his body shaking from having to reveal all to his friends.

Meloetta looked up at him, and gently grasped his face with both hands. She caused him to look down at her, Ash seeing her lovely green eyes now gazing into his brown eyes. She stated, "_Ash… it is all right. Even if you have lost many battle, and also lost in many leagues… it just simply doesn't matter._".

Latias took over, "_She is right, Chosen One. Even though you did fail, and your friend Iris is now Champion… it does not matter. You have us, and also… I believe that there is a higher calling for you. Higher then a Champion. Just keep the faith you have, in yourself and in your Pokémon. Also… have faith in us._".

Ash was a bit overwhelmed, hearing the words coming from these two. Before he could say anything, he felt a presence coming towards him. 'I… I know that feeling! Is it…?!' he thought as he looked straight ahead over the horizon. The female Pokémon did the same, and the trio saw that coming towards them was… Mewtwo!

"M-Mewtwo?! Is that really him?!" Ash exclaimed in shock and surprise. It had truly been awhile since he had seen him. The Genetic Pokémon stopped about ten feet from him, floating in mid-air.

Mewtwo nodded at Ash and stated, "_Greetings, Ash Ketchum. It has been long since we last met._". Ash got up, Meloetta now floating to his right side while Latias floated to his left.

Ash inquired, "Mewtwo, what are you doing here? Why are you even here?". He was really confused on why Mewtwo would show up, especially to him.

Mewtwo replied, "_I felt something… something inside of me that told me to find you. I do not know what exactly but… I felt that I needed to be here._". Ash was about to say something, when another sight caught his eye. Appearing and floating beside Mewtwo was a familiar pink bubble, and when the bubble popped… out appeared Mew, the New Species Pokémon!

Ash's eyes almost bugged out as he saw the Mythical Pokémon, who laughed at Ash's expression. His shock was to be increased as he saw, appearing in many ways, the Legendary/Mythical Pokémon he had met in his journeys! Coming from the sky was Lugia from the Orange Islands, Ho-Oh from the Bell Tower in the Johto region, Shaymin in his Sky Forme, Arceus from a portal of golden light, Victini in a burst of flames besides the Alpha Pokémon, Zekrom appearing in a flash of lighting as he emerged from his Fusion Bolt attack, and finally Giratina as it appeared from down below, rising up from the reflection of the river to be with the group of Pokémon.

These were some of the Pokémon Ash had helped on his journey to become a Pokémon Master! Ash was simply in awe as he saw a gathering of the most powerful of all Pokémon, all in one place, all before him.

Arceus looked at Ash and stated, "_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, human chosen by Fate and Destiny herself. We have come to aid you in this critical time._".

Lugia took over, "_You have shown great courage, compassion, honesty, and also faith in your Pokémon. You have also shown promise, a promise of humans and Pokémon living together as friends and companions. Not as tools like some humans continue to see._".

Shaymin stated, "_We are here to show you that your dream is not just that, a dream! That you can become the Pokémon Master you were meant to be! So what if you lost battles in leagues and such?! That's just human things! What really matters is what you have done with your life and the choices you made along the way! That's why we are here to see you, to aid you._".

Ho-Oh wrapped this up, speaking in a beautiful female voice, "_Ash Ketchum… do not falter in your steps. Do not waiver on the path that has been laid out for you. Do not change the heart that has made you who you are, the heart… that has called all of us here tonight._"

Ash was just so touched by this. The Pokémon of legend and lore, Pokémon whose strength and abilities were in classes and leagues high above regular Pokémon… they were all here, and also for him. He was just very touched, and it showed as he cried not tears of sadness… but tears of happiness.

Meloetta and Latias were puzzled at first when they saw Ash crying, but surprised when he suddenly hugged them both. Their surprise and confusion melted away into happiness when he whispered to them, "Thank you… thank you all… so very much!".

The two female Pokémon simply held him tight as well, both glad that they could aid their loved one like this. Meloetta, after enduring centuries of isolation and safety… after enduring a traumatic event with Team Rocket… she now felt more complete then ever before. Latias also felt the same way. After meeting with Ash… fleeing from Team Rocket… and seeing her brother Latios sacrifice himself to save her and their city… she too felt complete right now.

Ash hugged them for some time before letting them go, a true smile on his face. Latias and Meloetta returned the gesture, then saw Ash covered in a light purple glow. Someone was using Psychic on him! Ash soon found himself levitated up, and towards Arceus, who was a light pink color in some places. He was now using his Mind Plate, becoming a Psychic type. "W-Whoa! What is-?!" Ash exclaimed when he found himself on Arceus's back.

The Alpha Pokémon nodded his head at him and stated, "_Hang on! We're going to show you a sight few have ever truly seen. We're going… to the heavens!_". Arceus then shot forward, galloping towards the starry sky. The other Legendary/Mythical Pokémon followed, having their own unique way of keeping up and for surviving where they were going.

Ash was covering his face as the winds whipped at him, the speed of going up just incredible! He peeked and managed to see Meloetta and Latias, both Pokémon staying close to his side. "W-Where are you taking me?!" he yelled over the winds. His vision was soon covered as they passed through a layer of unusual clouds. It lasted for a minute or two, then Ash felt the winds dying down. He slowly opened his eyes… and before him now was the planet Earth!

"Whoa…" Ash whispered in complete awe as he saw his home planet now before him, spinning and drifting slowly through the immense darkness of space. He looked up to see the sun over the in distance, and the other Inner Planets as well. He was also amazed to feel he could breathe in space, and found out it was due to Arceus's power.

Ash looked around to find the other Pokémon with him, all now having the same view of Earth just like him. Zekrom spoke deeply, "_Hero of Ideals, this is your destiny. One that will link Pokémon with humans, one that will surpass anything the Champions can only imagine._".

Lugia spoke as well, "_Your adventures are going to get tougher, more difficult, and will test your body, heart, and spirit. However, we are fully confident in your ability to see it through with your friends at your side._".

It was Ho-Oh who finished things up, "_Whatever happens along the way, Ash… no matter if you win or lose another League battle… no matter if you should face an insurmountable force… never lose the hope and light you carry within you. That is what makes you more then a Champion. That is what makes you… a Pokémon Master!_".

Ash was tearing up inside. To hear such powerful beings speaking like that to him… it made him feel more stronger, bolder… complete. He simply nodded his head, but all could feel the intense emotions now swelling inside his heart. Mewtwo actually gave a small smile as he saw his friend just continue to gaze at the Earth.

Meloetta and Latias hugged Ash tightly, and both said this at the same time: "_No matter what happens… we will be there for you. From this day forward… we are now your Pokémon._"

The entire lot came back down to Earth, arriving at the exact spot where Ash was at on Victory Road. The young human thanked them very much, saying that he needed this sort of boost for his spirit. Unknown to them all, they were all being watched at the moment by all of the people back at the League building. The Gym Leaders, Champions… and also Ash's Pokémon saw the young Ketchum boy just bonding with some of the most powerful of Pokémon to exist in this plane of reality. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but just seeing the interaction was more then enough in their eyes.

The Pokémon said their farewells to Ash, but saying that if he needed them ever again, he would just have to call and they would come to his aid. Ash, Meloetta, and Latias waved goodbye to them all as they went back to their respective places and regions. When all was clear once more, the three now alone together, Ash turned around and smiled at his new traveling Pokémon companions.

"Ladies… thank you for everything." he stated with true warmth and gratitude in his tone. The Psychic Pokémon smiled and nodded their heads, glad to have helped their chosen one.

The young man turned to the heavens, eyes on the stars. "I don't know what next adventure awaits us… but I know I won't be alone! Tomorrow morning… let's go back on the road and see what else is in store!" Ash declared. Now that was the spirit of adventure that Latias and Meloetta loved about Ash, and their shared his enthusiasm.

Ash walked back towards the League building, his two new additions to his team/family floating beside him. Meloetta took his right side, Latias on his left. When he arrived back… he found himself the center of attention when he was being stared at by nearly all of the guests. He smiled nervously and inquired, "Uhhh… something on my face?". Before anyone could say anything, especially a flabbergasted Iris, it was Roxie who made the first move.

"That was AWESOME! Ash, that was incredible! Seeing those awesome Legendary Pokémon with you and… WOW! Now you have two of them by your side! You just rock right now!" she exclaimed while clutching her bass guitar tightly in excitement. Ash just smiled with a small sweatdrop beside his face, very much not used to this kind of attention.

An old friend came to him, Anabel from the Battle Frontier. She went to Ash and asked, "Ash… how… when did… how is it that you are capable of having an audience with some of the most POWERFUL Legendary Pokémon of all time?!". Anabel was in tune with most Pokémon, having the ability to know what they were feeling from time to time. To see her old crush communicating with powerful Legendary Pokémon, and having two of them now by his side… it was just mind-blowing.

The young man from Pallet Town merely chuckled weakly and answered, "Ummm… we know one another, from previous adventures…"

Iris stomped over to him and got right in his face, surprising the lot. "ASH! Why didn't you tell me you knew Giratina, the Dragon of Death?! And also Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon?!" she exclaimed. She had prided herself in being very close to Pokémon, especially of the Dragon variety. But now seeing her friend interacting with Giratina, the legendary Ghost-Dragon type and Arceus the Alpha Pokémon… well, just sort of blew her mind away.

Ash backed away a bit, more then a bit nervous on confronting Iris, especially an angry one. However, Meloetta and Latias intervened, putting themselves between the two. "_You never asked about his previous adventures before, Champion. Do not get upset over what you did not ask before._" Meloetta stated evenly, with a bit of edge in it. These two were serious in seeing that their beloved would not be harmed in any way. Iris backed off a little, still a bit miffed that Ash knew extremely powerful Legendary beings.

Pikachu went to him, the little mouse Pokémon glad to see his friend was now well. Ash gave Pikachu a tight hug and stated, "It's okay now, Pikachu. I'm all better, and also back to my old self!". The little mouse Pokémon yelled in joy, glad to see his friend's depression was now a thing of the past. Ash grinned at him, then looked up to see his Unova Pokémon looking at Ash with a bit of awe and also respect. Even Serperior, his ever proud Grass-type, gave the Trainer a look of respect. Which to Ash, was a very big thing.

Ash then looked to Roxie and asked, "Before anything else happens, I have a question. Is there any other regions left for me to go to? To continue my journey?".

The rock star and Poison-type user thought for a moment, then remembered something. "No regions are left to go to… but, I bet since you did compete in all of the regions League tournaments, you should be able to qualify for the Master Island Tournament!" she stated.

Ash was puzzled and his face showed it. "Master Island Tournament? What is that?" he asked.

Iris sighed, about to spout off what a 'little kid' Ash was since he did not know. However, it was Anabel who beat her to the punch. But she explained it in a way that Ash found interesting, much more then it would have been if it had come from Iris's mouth. The Frontier Brain explained, "Master Island is a special place, only open to the public every four years or so. It is open to only those who have entered and gotten far in at least three of the regions League Tournaments. There, many experienced and seasoned Pokémon veterans gather to compete in this tournament.".

Roxie continued for her, "Yeah! Many incredibly strong Pokémon users from around the world go there, to compete and also earn the right to face the Supreme Four!".

Ash was stunned and inquired, "Supreme Four? Who are they? Are they different from the Elite Four?". Anabel answered that the Supreme Four were far above the Elite Four of all the regions, saying that each had the training and tenacity of any of the Champions here.

The beautiful Psychic-user explained, "There is Tiffany, the absolute master of Normal-type Pokémon. She is buxom, loves anime and Japanimation, often dressing up like characters from her fave shows like One Piece, Naruto, the Dragonball series, etc. Tiffany also likes to name her Pokémon after her favorite characters from the shows. She also likes pop-rock as well. She is able to utilize Normal-types to their peak potential, so she is not to be underestimated."

Roxie took over, "Then there is Jason, the master of Psychic Pokémon. He is crafty and formidable, but he has a strong sense of honor. He's also from an extremely wealthy family, but doesn't let the fortune go to his head. Next, there is David, the master of Fighting Pokémon. He trains his body and spirit alongside his Pokémon, and he is possibly the strongest human in the world! He also has a strong sense of honor, but don't ever get on his bad side.".

Ash was just fascinated on what he was learning, and it showed. Anabel picked up, "Finally, there is Serena, the master of Ghost Pokémon. She's beautiful, captivating… but also deadly and tricky. If you don't watch it, her Ghost Pokémon will make ghosts out of yours in no time flat!".

Ash Ketchum was now excited beyond belief, hearing about such strong Trainers and now a Supreme Four… he was just pumped! However, what Anabel stated next REALLY got his attention. Anabel stated, "If you face and defeat the Supreme Four in succession… you get the honor of facing the world's current Pokémon Master… Esperanza!".

The Ketchum boy's eyes widened and he asked slowly, "Pokémon… Master? There is a current Pokémon… Master?".

Roxie grinned at him and answered, "Yup! I guess it's not widely known, considering she likes to be under the radar. But yeah, Esperanza is the current Pokémon Master. Has been for about sixty or so years now, but she doesn't look her age, believe me.".

Anabel put in, "Esperanza is master of Legendary Pokémon, almost all Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are at her command. Ash… this is one woman you do NOT want to offend in any way. She has a lot of power at her command, both with Pokémon and politically. If a Trainer does something very wrong in her eyes, she has the power to strip them of their Pokémon license permanently and more.".

Ash was now mystified, wondering so many things about the island, the Supreme Four, and now a Pokémon Master that wielded a lot of authority. Roxie and Anabel saw the look on his face, and both smiled at seeing the young man's facial expression. Ash looked at them and asked, "How do I get there? What time does the tournament start?!". He was excited as a child on Christmas, wanting to go to the island right away.

Anabel answered, "You're actually pretty lucky. In a week, the tournament starts. There is a special ship that stops at Castelia City. We can go there and get you registered for the tournament.". Ash was glad that he was fortunate to be able to go… but was a bit puzzled on what Anabel said.

He asked, "We? You two are…?". Roxie slung one arm around his body and stated with a grin that yes, they were coming along with him. The rock-star girl declared that this was one adventure she would love to share with him, and Anabel stated the same thing. Ash was blushing now, two very beautiful girls willingly going with him to one of the end-all, be-all adventures of his life.

"Come on! Before we go to bed, there is a lot to tell you about the island itself!" Roxie exclaimed before escorting Ash to their quarters which was upstairs in the building. Anabel followed, and also Meloetta and Latias never left Ash's side. The entire group of guests below were still floored on what happened, and also Iris was going a little bit red in the face upon seeing the interactions between Ash and the two young ladies.

"AAAARGH!" she screamed in frustration, surprising everyone in the room.

Meanwhile, Ash was now upstairs, still hearing Roxie's explanation of the island. Apparently, it was a truly unique large island that had all manner of environments located on it. As they talked, Ash was now high in spirits. He was just pumped up! 'Roxie and Anabel are coming with me… I have Meloetta and Latias by my side… and now, I'm going to an island that has strong Trainers and a Supreme Four! And… most important of all… a Pokémon Master! Oooh… this is going to be a great adventure!' he thought.

* * *

(Author's Notes: Well, how did you like this one? The Master Island tournament, the Supreme Four, and also the Pokémon Master… they were from an RP myself and my girlfriend did over MSN Messenger. We love to do RP adventures, and we did a Pokémon one where Ash and ourselves competed in a tournament like this. I based the Master Island rules and regulations off of Dragonball.

In any case, just hope you like it! And I hope it meets the requirements of the Guidelines so I don't get reported. Have fun making more of this fanfic however you see fit, dear readers!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Rules

Rules for Master Island

(I almost forgot something important! Here are the rules for the island once the tournament starts!)

1.) No capturing Pokémon on the island. The Pokémon there are considered protected, so no capturing or fishing of wild Pokémon are allowed.

2.) Trainers are given an area where they can call home or base. It is spacious and comfortable to house Trainers and at least six companions. They can decorate their new abode however they like.

3.) Maiming or killing a Trainer and/or their Pokémon is strictly forbidden. If a serious accident were to occur, and it was indeed accidental, the Trainer who caused it would have to pay compensation, but still be in the tournament. If it was intentional, their licenses would be revoked permanently and their Pokémon released to either the wild or to said Trainer who was injured.

4.) Lady Esperanza will issue a new app for the C-Gear, which will allow her to send messages and such to the Trainers participating in the tournament. It will also give a Vs. Recorder, which records the wins and losses of said Trainer.

5.) In order to battle the Supreme Four and face Esperanza, you must have at least 40 total wins in your new app. However, if you get 30 losses, you are officially out of the tournament and escorted to a boat by special Ghost-Pokémon. The boat will take them back to the mainland.

6.) Any ceremony, such as weddings or anniversaries, are officially recognized on the island. If a wedding ceremony was to be performed there by Lady Esperanza herself, it would be recognized by all officially. In regard to that, any ceremony she blesses is rumored that couple would lead a full, healthy, long relationship.

7.) The new app on the C-gear records the wins and losses of the Trainer who participates in the tournament. Single battles are worth 1 win, Double Battles 2, Triple Battles 3, and Rotation Battles 2. Losses are also recorded in the same manner.

8.) The area where the Trainer will be staying on the island is equipped with a Pokemon Center's healing device and also a PC where he or she can transport Pokemon that they have caught in any of the regions.

9.) The Xtranceiver can only work within the island's range. No calls from the outside can be made or received.

10.) If a Trainer breaks any of these rules, they are to be escorted off the island, disqualified from the tournament.


End file.
